A Bloody Kiss
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Alucard tries to overcome his one fear: telling Seras his true feelings for her. This is a very short fic just about Alucard contemplating about his feelings and how he's going to tell Seras.


**Good Evening,**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. This is all of the story. I just wanted something short and sweet, you know? I had this idea stirring about in my head for a while and thought it was kind of cute. I supposed if you guys want I can try to make this into a longer story. I hope that you enjoy the small moment between master and servant. Thank you and please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **A Bloody Kiss**

 _"_ _Search and destroy! Search and destroy!"_ Sir Integra's demanding voice resonated through Seras' head while she stood on top of a hill beside her Sire. The two creatures of the night stared below them into a field of hundreds of ghouls. The grey decomposing men and women strayed across the grassy field groaning and bleeding, and dead eyed. The Draculina got into a low crouch and narrowed her crimson eyes dangerously on the deadly creatures. She heard Alucard snigger before she felt his gentle caress through her locks of hair.

"It's a beholding sight, is it not?" Her master purred while his red eyes gleamed with glee. Seras grimaced and didn't bother to look up at her Sire as she answered him.

"It's revolting," She grumbled and her look darkened further. Alucard glanced down at his Childe from the corner of his eye. His eyes raked over her small form. He loved the way the moonlight glistened off her glorious pale skin. He watched carefully as the wind danced with her locks of hair. He admired the way her crimson uniform clung to her curvy goddess like body and the way her eyes gleamed with hell's fire. No, she was the _only_ beholding sight before him.

"Then let's not waste any more time and end their worthless lives." Alucard purred. He didn't miss it when a sick little grin crossed over his Draculina's face. The little vampire chuckled softly, but darkly for a second before rising to her full height. Seras pulled back her head and finally looked up at her master.

" _Together_ , like before; now and forever." She whispered. A soft smile graced the elder king's lips. The two have been on missions together since he had brought her into this world. They killed together and enjoyed it, and he didn't ever want that to change. He would deeply miss having the little vampire beside him in battle. "I bet I'll kill more than you." Seras giggled before she vanished. Alucard automatically glanced down to see his Draculina appear in the middle of the army of ghouls. Immediately a spray of blood shot in all directions when she tore a ghoul's throat out using only her claws.

"My Draculina," Alucard whispered into the wind, into the night…into the void. "My mate," He watched as she killed one right after the other, not once hesitating or letting her guard down. The dark haired male has been watching her for some time, always feeling the same pull towards her, and always wishing to voice his feelings. How could he tell his Childe that he loved her more than life its self? How could he tell her that he loved her more than the night, its stars, and the beautiful pale moon that shone brightly over their entire world; the only pale face he has seen and been with him for the past few centuries?

The moon had always been his one and only companion in the night. But since her arrival she had stolen his heart and became his little moon goddess. Seras was his entire world now and the only person he wished to spent his life with. He would give up everything, his life, powers, sight and hearing, even his beloved moon all for her. But how could he tell her all of this without her…reacting in some way that will end up…hurting him? How would she even react?! Would she laugh that the King of Vampires was actually capable of loving and had foolishly fallen in love with her? Would she be afraid that a monster had his sight on her? Or would she be angry or hate him for revealing such feelings for her and be repulsed to ever imagine returning his love?

Alucard frowned at these horrid thoughts and continued to watch his beloved kill mercilessly. Would she be merciless on him and shatter his heart into thousands of pieces? Would his Draculina be so cruel? He knew Seras well enough that…those reactions just wouldn't be like her, but he couldn't help but imagine her acting like some heartless bitch if or when he revealed those feelings to her. He knew that if he ever did try to tell her how he felt, she would try to let him down gently and that is if she didn't hold the same feelings that he did. But honestly, which was worse: letting him down gently like he would go on a rampage and killing spree or being merciless and completely rip his heart out?

He felt like the latter would be the easiest since then he wouldn't feel bad literally tearing out her heart. Alucard sighed and stared down at his blood covered Childe. Seras had a wide mad smile on her face and for a second Alucard caught a glimpse of himself in her. He only shook his head and smiled at her. He had always loved watching her kill. She was truly a beautiful creature and a perfect killer, but a complete innocent. And that's what he loved most about her. No matter what the others saw, _he_ could see the light coming off of her. It was mainly in her eyes. Those big crimson orbs couldn't hide the purity from him.

And he wanted nothing more, but to stare into those innocent crimson orbs late in the night. If she became his, Alucard would hold her close as they snuggle up in his coffin and they would just stare into each other's eyes for hours. They wouldn't need to say a single word. They would just be content lying there in silence, feeling and looking at each other. The dark haired male was more than okay with that quiet life style. They could lie there for an eternity and their love would still be searing like a fire in the low pits of hell.

Alucard's eyes drifted shut on that thought. He wanted that so much. He wanted Seras in his arms now and forever…Now and forever? His eyes flickered open when he recalled hearing those words from his Childe earlier. His Draculina was always saying things like that, how they will always be together, now and forever. What if there was a hidden meaning behind that? What if she had felt that pull over and over again like he has? Alucard's eyes flickered back to Seras' blood covered form. Has she been trying to find a way to tell him that she was his mate, but had been too scared to confront him with her feelings?

Did Seras have feelings for him?! His eyes widened slightly in pure shock. What if this entire time she has been aware of her feelings towards him and has been trying to tell him?! Suddenly Alucard was thinking differently. He was no longer scared of telling his Childe of his feelings even though his thought of her having the same feelings as him was only a theory. But the elder vampire started to act before thinking. He materialized from the hill he had been standing on and appeared in front of Seras in the middle of the army of ghouls.

Before Seras could register that her master was before her, Alucard was moving. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her up against him without an inch of space between them. His Draculina's eyes flew open wide and a small gasp escapes her lips from the shock of the situation. She grasped his arms in a tight hold while he pulled her up onto her tip toes and then leaned the rest of the way in. Before either of them knew it, Alucard's mouth was crushed against hers. Seras completely froze beneath her master's towering form. Her eyes were wide as dish plates in her head and she was completely dumbfounded that Alucard was kissing her. What had caused this?

The kiss was hot, but sweet and passionate. His lips were so warm against hers that she had never imagined something so…human to come from her master. He had never touched her, so she had never known him to be warm like this. She trembled in his hold and grasped his arms even tighter. Alucard hadn't seemed to notice since he was lost in own little world. He was completely lost in her taste and the feeling of her soft lips against his. It was like kissing a rose bud.

Before this mission, the girl hadn't an ounce of lust or _true_ love towards him, but once his lips had met hers…all of that changed. Suddenly something seared inside of her. A flame started in her stomach and worked its way up, burning her heart and causing her face to go red. Seras closed her eyes and completely gave into their kiss. She relaxed in Alucard's arms and moaned softly in response to his affection. The elder vampire purred and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He tried pulling her closer and devoured her lips like a starving man who hasn't eaten in weeks.

She loved her master with all of her heart.

And he loved his Draculina madly and deeply.

Now and forever.

 **The End**


End file.
